Strong Enough
by Wolf Eos
Summary: once a one shot somewhat dark and angsty Harry but it lightens up after 1st chapie. Full of new powers,friends,looks,and adventures. Slightly AU
1. Numb

_Disclaimer: Of course I don't own HP and Co. if I did would I bother writing this? Okay then_

-

STRONG ENOUGH 

If there was one thing he had become used to in the last six years it was the pain. After all those that had died his parents, Cedric, Sirius, and now Dumbledore, and all the strangers he didn't know whose blood was now on his hands because he didn't have the strength to save them. The pain was the only thing left now he had nothing else. Hope, love, joy, happiness, and trust, all those had died with the ones he had tried so hard to keep but he hadn't been strong enough.

So here he was back were it all began at number four Privet Drive in the cupboard underneath the stairs bleeding from multiple wounds scattered over his chest and back, courtesy of his dear uncle Vernon. He hadn't even had a chance to tell them that wasn't planning on staying or ever coming back. As soon as He had stepped over the threshold of the door Vernon had started his attack.

Harry knew ever since he was seven that this might come when Vernon might finally snap and kill him but things had started to look up when the beatings had almost stopped when he was ten. Harry guessed now that the past years of having to house and deal with "freaks" had been the straw. The beating this time was beyond any Harry could remember. Vernon had used knives from the kitchen other blunt object to beat Harry within an ounce of his life.

And Harry didn't fight back he couldn't what would it help he die soon anyway had deserved what he got. This was his punishment for not being strong enough.

As the blood trickled down from the gash above his left eye and made it's way down his cheek to mingle with the silent tears already there. Harry smiled he was finally numb there was no pain only a faint sense of cold that seemed to embrace him like a distant memory of loving mother. Harry let himself fall deeper into the gentle dark of the embrace and for first time that could remember everything seemed right, he had found home.

_

* * *

Okay now this was only meant to be a one shot but if anyone thinks it has potential to be more just say so and I will continue on with it, otherwise I'll let you make your own guesses on what just happened._


	2. Hello this is Reality Calling

Disclaimer: Of coarse I don't own Harry potter I just _borrow_ him on occasion.

**Chapter 2 **

**Hello This is Reality Calling… **

Warm liquid heat caressing him everywhere, sweeping from the top of his head to the smalltips of his toes. Pleasant and warm it was like being in a snug velvet glove. If this was Heaven then he never wanted to leave.

_**CRACK**_. The muffled sound reached Harry vaguely through the warmth, but was quickly pushed to the back of his mind as he was lapped by another wave of warmth. So not paying any mind to the small disturbance, he snuggled further into the mysterious but drugging embrace. **_CRACK. CRAACCK_**. The sound again reached Harry but this time instead of forgetting it once more to the warmth, he was beginning to become worried. Hissing soon joined the cracking sound and the drugged feeling that held him only moments before was wearing off fast.

And then he felt the warmth in which he had seemed to be laying in begin to shake uncontrollably. The noise began to increase and the shacking started to make Harry feel sick to his stomach. Then as if it had never been the horrible music stopped and he was falling and there was light.

Harry hit what seemed to be a marble floor hard, the first thing he noticedwas the marble floor had beautiful designs of endless forests and hidden animals winding across it in white, black, and gold.

"I'm glad you find my floors so intriguing, for once your training begins I'm sure you'll get to become very well aquatinted with them."

The voice startled Harry out of his musings. The voice itself held a soft tenor quality thatwas smooth as silk stilland had power radiating from every word. Looking up at whom spoke he saw a mahogany colored woman with deep black eyes calmly staring at him with an amused smirk.

She stood maybe a head taller than him, her hair dark brown with auburn highlights was placed into a thick plait with her chin length bangs framing her face. Her face held high cheek, full lips, and long lashed dark eyes. One thing that was for sure was, she was beyond beautiful. Dressed in what looked to be black leather pants and a black tank top, her very stance screamed untouchable.

"Are you going to just sit there and stare at me or are you going to get up so we can go? I really can't stand the cocoon chamber," the strange female said again startling Harry with her words.

Harrycatching what she said a breath later, _cocoon chamber_, what in the world was that? That was when he decided to look up towards the ceiling were what looked to be a broken cocoon with liquid dripping out of it's ripped edges hung. It was then that he realized that he also seemed to be dripping some sort if liquid.

It hit him then, the warmth, the cracking sound, then falling, Harry had been in that large cocoon and it had broken and he had fallen out. Now questions started to run through his head. Why had he been in a cocoon? Who was this woman? Where was he? Shouldn't he be dead right now? And what the hell did she mean by training? As a cool breeze whipped through the hollow chamber Harry realized one more thing. Why in Merlin's name was he naked?

Seeming to understand the sudden blush that over took his face, the dark eyed women laughed.

"Ah you're so modest would you like some covering before we leave for the Council?" She asked with a wicked gleam in her eye, she seemed to be enjoying this just a little too much, if you asked Harry.

Not risking speaking Harry nodded his head all the while still blushing. Going to one of the walls she twisted an unseen knob and opened what looked to be a cabinet and fetched a brown soft looking robe. She throw the robe to him and turned her back chuckling still. Hurriedly lifting himself off the floor he shrugged into the loose fitting robe and cleared his throat to get her attention. Looking him up and down she nodded her approval and began walking to the large double doors at the front of the chamber with Harry following quickly on her heels. If she knew why he was here and not dead, he wasn't about to let her get away.

Pausing in front of the doors she turned and looked him dead in the eyes, black meet green, and there was a look of mischief in her eyes, she opened the doors and said with a wink.

"Oh and by the way my name's Jean…Harry."

TBC.

* * *

Okay tell me what you think. I'm sorry if this took a while but I sort of lost my muse and had to go looking through lost and found _again_! 

So review and tell me what ya think.

Oh and I forget a big thanks to my reviewers I love you guys!


	3. Bickering Council prt1

Disclaimer: come on people the name clearly states at the top left hand corner of the screen **_FAN_**fiction! Thank you and now on with the show 

**Chapter 3 **

**Bickering Council**

Harry was absolutely lost. He had been walking behind Jean now for a good half-hour and the many turns and twists of the hundreds of identical corridors had him disoriented and in a foul mood. Jean hadn't said a single word to him since they had left the cocoon chamber, and Harry still wanted to know how she knew his name or how ended up in the weird chamber.

Sighing he went back to looking around him. The corridors were lit by hanging torches with pale rose colored flames and smelled of peppermint. It was slightly warm and the fabric of his robe was starting to dampen from sweat. They hadn't passed a single soul so far and he was starting to wonder if anyone was here other than him and the mysterious dark skinned woman in front of him.

Coming back to himself he looked forward towards Jean's leather clad back and watched as her hips swung from side to side, dancing hypnotically before him. Harry had never seen anything like it. The very sway of her hips seemed deadly and yet he still wouldn't have minded to have her pressed up against him even if she was about to kill him.

"If you stare any harder, I'll be forced to hurt you before we even reach the council." Her voice snapped him out of his most likely hazardous thoughts.

Stuttering and blushing as he tried to deny it and apologize at the same time. Laughing Jean turned to him and shook her head, her long plait swinging like a cat's tail.

"Don't worry I will not hurt you…yet. I will save that for your lessons," she continued her voice lilting in her odd accent. Gesturing toward the bronze doors that had went unnoticed till now, she spoke again but this time there was no laughter in her tone.

"When we step through those doors we will be facing the council. You are to show them the utmost respect. You will bow when you enter and then do so again but this time to each individual on the raised dais inside, after this you must knell and wait to be spoken to. Understand?" She drilled him in a rushed manner only stopping to see if he got her drift.

Nodding to her Harry watched as she turned her back to him and pushed open the bronze doors and tugged him in behind her as the doors hammered shut with a groan.

The smell of heavy spices hit Harry's nose as soon as he entered the large oval shaped room. Every inch of the place seemed to be made of bronze and there were five pit fires burning throughout the room, all the same rose colored flames as the small torches in the corridors. Behind the fires in the center of the chamber stood a dais with five gilded thrones sitting atop it. The thrones held what Harry could only assume were the members of the council, so bowing to the room and then each of the council, Harry knelt and waited for the show to begin.

Jean straighten from her low bow and moved to stand in front of him. Arms out to her sides and hand open and facing upward in accepting pose. She called out to the council her accent seeming to thicken as she spoke.

TBC…

I've been away so don't kill me I'm trying to keep this story going.


End file.
